Lo más oscuro en mi
by HiKaRi FuJiOkA
Summary: ¿Que es lo más oscuro en Hikari? ¿Que es lo que siente hacia la oscuridad? Bueno, gomen por borrarlo, ¡Fue un accidente! Pesimo Summary u.u Solamente pasen y leean. Admiradores de Kari, tienen el pase gratis. Me ekiboke al subir el capi, gomen
1. Chapter 1

Digimon lamentablemente no me pertenece

Pues.. primero que nada, perdón por eliminarlo. Fue un accidente u.u. Pero aquí lo traigo, oooootra vez. Lo se, lo se, eso no es común. Si quieren digan "que chica más tonta" (pero de preferencia no, jajaja)

Edades:

Hikari, Tk, Ken y Davis 16.

Yolei 17.

Sora, Tai y Matt 19.

Joe 20.

Y Mimi y Izzy 18.

Digimon no me pertenece. Y dudo que algún día me pertenezca.

Lo mas oscuro en mi.

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_Soy tú_

_-Si tu eres yo… ¿Quién soy?_

_Somos lo mismo. Tu representas la luz, mientras yo la oscuridad. Se podría decir que somos el ying y el yang, el bien y el mal._

_-¿En donde estoy?_

_En donde perteneces… en la oscuridad…._

_-Si soy la luz… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_La luz no es lo más importante, ¿sabes? Como cualquier cosa, la luz se acabara… y tal vez hoy sea el día… de que conozcas tu lado más oscuro, y encuentres tu equilibrio…. _

_-¿__Por… que?_

_No existe el destino… más si lo inevitable… sabrás el significado de eso._

-

-

-

Hikari Kamiya despertó un tanto sobresaltada. Todo había sido falso..

-Ah, fue solamente un sueño-se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse, que nada había sido real. Más las imágenes, y la voz estaban presentes en ella desde hace mucho. Pero ella lo negaba.

-Kari ¿Estas bien?-pregunto, un tanto confundida Gatomon. Hace tiempo, había notado un cambio drástico en su amiga, más no quería preguntarle. Al parecer algo le inquietaba, y ella quería arreglarlo sola. Por lo que respeto su decisión.

-N-nada Gatomon-respondió, un tanto nerviosa. No quería preocuparla. No quería dañar a alguien… no otra vez. No.

-¡Kari! ¡Vamos! Si no te levantas rápido llegaras tarde-grito Tai desde abajo.

Kamiya se arreglo rápidamente. Bajo, dándose cuenta que su hermano se había marchado. Un tanto molesta, maldijo por lo bajo a Tai.

En ese momento, vio algo que la sorprendió. Se trataba de un digimon. Para ser más exactos, un Gatomon.

-Oye.. ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto, siguiéndole el paso a aquel digimon desconocido. Más olvido, que tenia que ir a la escuela.

Llegando a un pequeño mar, aquel gatomon se detubo.

-¿Q-que diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto Kari, dándose cuenta que aquel "gatomon" se transformaba, en un black gatomon.

-Ahora, digielegida de la luz, entenderás mis palabras-sin más, el digimon saco un emblema, pero era color negro.

Fue en ese momento, que el grito desgarrador de Kari, fue disminuido por el sonido de las olas del mar….

-

-

-

Preparatoria Odiaba:

-Oye T.P, ¿Sabes en donde esta Kari?-susurro Motomiya, un tanto extrañado de la desaparición de la castaña.

-Señor Motomiya, ¿tiene algún comentario que quiera compartir con la clase?-pregunto, el maestro de matemáticas, sacando de sus asuntos a Davis.

-N-nada maestro Fukutsuki, solamente estaba pensando en lo interesante que es su clase, ¿sabe?-le contesto Davis, un tanto nervioso. No tenia que meterse en problemas con los profesores, si sus calificaciones estaban bastantes bajas, no debía empeorarlo.

El maestro alzo una ceja, demostrando que no le había creído una palabra a Motomiya,

En ese segundo, la puerta se abrió. Bueno, no era nada malo… o eso pensaban ellos en ese momento.

-Señorita Kamiya, ¿a que se debe su retraso?-pregunto el maestro, viendo directamente a la castaña. Ella lo ignoro, causando la molestia, y la sorpresa a los presentes.

-¡Señorita Kamiya!-le grito, el profesor bastante molesto.

-Mmm…-fue el único sonido que emano de su boca.

-¡Con que esa es su actitud! ¿Eh? Salga ahora-le exclamo el maestro, una vez más.

-¿Sabe maestro? Personas como usted me repugnan-le confeso la castaña.

-Kari…-se atrevió a murmurar Tk, mirando a su mejor amiga….. ¿Qué le pasaria?

--

-

-

Lo se, demasiado corto. Me disculpo otra vez, por lo ocurrido.

¿Reviews?

Pues… gracias por sus comentarios.

Procurare ser más especifica en los siguientes capis.

Cha000000!!

atte: Hikari Fujioka, también conocida cómo Sunako-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon lamentablemente no me pertenece

Pues.. primero que nada, perdón por eliminarlo. Fue un accidente u.u. Pero aquí lo traigo, oooootra vez. Lo se, lo se, eso no es común. Si quieren digan "que chica más tonta" (pero de preferencia no, jajaja)

Edades:

Hikari, Tk, Ken y Davis 16.

Yolei 17.

Sora, Tai y Matt 19.

Joe 20.

Y Mimi y Izzy 18.

Digimon no me pertenece. Y dudo que algún día me pertenezca.

Lo mas oscuro en mi.

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_Soy tú_

_-Si tu eres yo… ¿Quién soy?_

_Somos lo mismo. Tu representas la luz, mientras yo la oscuridad. Se podría decir que somos el ying y el yang, el bien y el mal._

_-¿En donde estoy?_

_En donde perteneces… en la oscuridad…._

_-Si soy la luz… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_La luz no es lo más importante, ¿sabes? Como cualquier cosa, la luz se acabara… y tal vez hoy sea el día… de que conozcas tu lado más oscuro, y encuentres tu equilibrio…. _

_-¿__Por… que?_

_No existe el destino… más si lo inevitable… sabrás el significado de eso._

-

-

-

Hikari Kamiya despertó un tanto sobresaltada. Todo había sido falso..

-Ah, fue solamente un sueño-se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse, que nada había sido real. Más las imágenes, y la voz estaban presentes en ella desde hace mucho. Pero ella lo negaba.

-Kari ¿Estas bien?-pregunto, un tanto confundida Gatomon. Hace tiempo, había notado un cambio drástico en su amiga, más no quería preguntarle. Al parecer algo le inquietaba, y ella quería arreglarlo sola. Por lo que respeto su decisión.

-N-nada Gatomon-respondió, un tanto nerviosa. No quería preocuparla. No quería dañar a alguien… no otra vez. No.

-¡Kari! ¡Vamos! Si no te levantas rápido llegaras tarde-grito Tai desde abajo.

Kamiya se arreglo rápidamente. Bajo, dándose cuenta que su hermano se había marchado. Un tanto molesta, maldijo por lo bajo a Tai.

En ese momento, vio algo que la sorprendió. Se trataba de un digimon. Para ser más exactos, un Gatomon.

-Oye.. ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto, siguiéndole el paso a aquel digimon desconocido. Más olvido, que tenia que ir a la escuela.

Llegando a un pequeño mar, aquel gatomon se detubo.

-¿Q-que diablos pasa aquí?-pregunto Kari, dándose cuenta que aquel "gatomon" se transformaba, en un black gatomon.

-Ahora, digielegida de la luz, entenderás mis palabras-sin más, el digimon saco un emblema, pero era color negro.

Fue en ese momento, que el grito desgarrador de Kari, fue disminuido por el sonido de las olas del mar….

-

-

-

Preparatoria Odiaba:

-Oye T.P, ¿Sabes en donde esta Kari?-susurro Motomiya, un tanto extrañado de la desaparición de la castaña.

-Señor Motomiya, ¿tiene algún comentario que quiera compartir con la clase?-pregunto, el maestro de matemáticas, sacando de sus asuntos a Davis.

-N-nada maestro Fukutsuki, solamente estaba pensando en lo interesante que es su clase, ¿sabe?-le contesto Davis, un tanto nervioso. No tenia que meterse en problemas con los profesores, si sus calificaciones estaban bastantes bajas, no debía empeorarlo.

El maestro alzo una ceja, demostrando que no le había creído una palabra a Motomiya,

En ese segundo, la puerta se abrió. Bueno, no era nada malo… o eso pensaban ellos en ese momento.

-Señorita Kamiya, ¿a que se debe su retraso?-pregunto el maestro, viendo directamente a la castaña. Ella lo ignoro, causando la molestia, y la sorpresa a los presentes.

-¡Señorita Kamiya!-le grito, el profesor bastante molesto.

-Mmm…-fue el único sonido que emano de su boca.

-¡Con que esa es su actitud! ¿Eh? Salga ahora-le exclamo el maestro, una vez más.

-¿Sabe maestro? Personas como usted me repugnan-le confeso la castaña.

-Kari…-se atrevió a murmurar Tk, mirando a su mejor amiga….. ¿Qué le pasaria?

--

-

-

Lo se, demasiado corto. Me disculpo otra vez, por lo ocurrido.

¿Reviews?

Pues… gracias por sus comentarios.

Procurare ser más especifica en los siguientes capis.

Cha000000!!

atte: Hikari Fujioka, también conocida cómo Sunako-chan.


End file.
